


we were always supposed to be

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter's going to spend the rest of his life wrapped around Stiles and vice versa.





	we were always supposed to be

They have learned to be apart over the years. First when Peter went to college, then, years later, when it was time for Stiles to go, too. Distance strengthened them and their bond, made them less codependant, more whole.

 

Allowed Stiles to grow up into a recklessly handsome little shit Peter couldn’t imagine not having in his life. 

 

He loves that boy. Endlessly. And love transcends it all. 

 

As a kid Stiles was a bright sun that made everything better, sweeter, so much warmer. As a teenager he was a mischievous little shit that always roped Peter into trouble or saved him from some. Now, as a young adult, almost a semester into freshman year, distanced in some ways, but also so close, Peter can allow himself to see him as someone more.

 

He can't fathom a life without Stiles in it anymore. All the vibrancy would go out, there would be nothing for him in Beacon Hill, and try as he might, he probably wouldn't be able to settle anywhere else, either. He knows that his life is intrinsically intertwined with Stiles's, and no amount of untangling is going to separate them.

 

He wouldn't even know where to start

 

He's going to spend the rest of his life wrapped around Stiles and vice versa. 

 

They both know that they'll spend their lives together, but they need some time before it comes to that. Need time to solidify the bonds they have as best friends, to be happy with who they are individually and as a package item. They're already past the point where they're solid lines, distinct individuals--they've blended a little in the middle, each making concessions for the other to slot into place, but they haven't merged quite yet.

 

It’s also a bit scary: knowing that they're it for each other. That they've always been together and always will be, their relationship evolving with them.

 

It's not like either of them is consciously fighting it or trying to keep it from happening--that seems as clear as day and as inevitable as night follows day follows night. It's just... instinctual. Part of who they are, and they don't rush it or try to make it happen, just let it happen on its own.

 

They know it'll be amazing but taking that first step into being more than they already are is terrifying. With it come changes after all, no matter how minimal, and change is always scary.

 

That’s part of the reason Peter and Stiles don’t see each other quite as often as they could with Stiles only a four hours drive away from home. They need a breath of fresh air before they can take that step.

 

Separation makes the heart fonder, the space to figure out that yes, this is what they really want.

That they're both ready for it.

 

\--

  
  


Stiles comes home for Thanksgiving, a long month and a half since Peter last saw him in person. He enters the house and hugs Laura and Mark hello, laughs at Derek when he complains being left to carry their bags from the car.

 

He moves further into the house, his body leading him, honing in on the person he’s missed the most. 

 

He finds Peter in the living room, sitting in a chair, reading some book or other. He knows Peter is aware of his presence in the doorway, has been since they pulled up in Derek’s Camaro. But he still takes his time to finish up the chapter and bookmark the page, drawing the moment out.

 

It makes Stiles snort, though he’s grinning, and then Peter looks up, smiles like he only does for Stiles and puts the book away so he can stand up and welcome Stiles, too. Just that palpable happiness at having Stiles back, the warmth Stiles feels spread through him at finally being together again-- it means that when Stiles steps close instead of going for a hug he cups Peter's face in his hands and kisses him.

 

Slow, soft and lingering, like the promise and affirmation it's meant to be. So confident of his welcome and still vibrating with excitement and joy when Peter pulls him in, holds him close, makes Stiles feel endlessly precious in his arms.

 

When they break apart Peter doesn't ask if he's sure or if he's ready, they never needed to talk about that, he just pulls him to sit down with him in the armchair and asks about college, Stiles in his lap and their hands clasped together.

 

They're already an old, married couple, Derek comments, passing through to say his hellos.

 

They’ve always been inevitable.

 


End file.
